


A Good Idea

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [115]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Could be seen as pre or one-sided McShep, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Rodney’s talking about proposing. Again.





	A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/802462.html?thread=102658462#t102658462) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Rodney’s talking about proposing. Again.

John takes a sip of his beer to disguise the frown that pulls at the edges of his mouth as he watches Rodney gesticulate wildly, debating the relative merits of a dozen different proposal ideas. Rodney hasn’t asked his opinion just yet, but John hates all of them on principle.

It makes him a little happier to think that even if Rodney does propose, the odds of him getting a yes are fairly low. It’s not that Rodney’s not great--though how great of a husband he’d be is debatable--but the women he dates very rarely see the relationship in the same way he does.

But unfortunately there’s still the possibility she will say yes, either now or some new woman in the future. That’s the last thing John wants, even if he knows it makes him a shitty friend to think so. But getting married means Rodney won’t have as much time to just hang out with him or do any of the things they do now. 

He’s brought back from his thoughts by Rodney snapping his fingers right in his face. “Yes?” John drawls, raising an eyebrow.

“I asked what you thought of my idea,” Rodney says with an annoyed frown, though there’s something vulnerable in his eyes. “Do you think that’s what I should do?”

 _Hell no_ , John thinks, but nods before the words can come out of his mouth. “Sure, buddy, that sounds like a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
